Backfired!
by arcticflames
Summary: Valentine's day and Syaoran has returned from Hong Kong (at the end of the manga volume) and what will happen between him and Sakura?
1. Be Mine

Hey minna-san! Here's a Valentine special that arctic-chan wrote for fun. It's short and I know it doesn't have a point. But just enjoy it, ok? Ja!  
  
Oh, and please join my Yahoo! Group to get notice on my fanfic. If you just want to know when I update my fanfic rather than talk to the rest of the group, just select the "Special Notice" to send to your email address. OK?  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/arctic-chansfanfic/  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMPS own it and the first song that was used on this fanfic is "It Was All in the Stars" and I don't own that either *sniff sniff*. But don't you dare to still the second one that I wrote!  
  
Key:  
  
*...*= thoughts  
  
[...]= lyrics/poem  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A pale skinny boy stroked his clean-shaven chin while calculating the prices in his head. His sight drifted from one pink card to another deciding which one would be better. Finally, he picked up two identical ones and wrote his message.  
  
********************  
  
"Ohayo!" Tomoyo greeted the late Sakura with her usual cheerful smile.  
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura collapsed on her desk still panting from running all the way here.  
  
Tomoyo took out a wrapped present and placed it on Sakura's desk besides her sunken head, "Happy Valentine's Day!"  
  
Sakura leaped up and unwrapped the gift, "Thanks, Tomoyo!" She smiled warmly upon seeing the delicious hand-made chocolate. "Oh yeah, I have something for you too, Tomoyo!" Sakura fumbled in her bag finding the boxes that she put in last night. She frowned, "Hmm...where could I put it?"  
  
"Morning Kiddo!" Kero popped up from Sakura's schoolbag causing her to jump up and drop the bag. Crashing into the ground, Kero moaned, "Sakura, at least you can be nicer!"  
  
Picking up the yellow stuffed animal by its neck, Sakura hissed, "What are you doing here?" Remembering something, Sakura groaned, "Kero, you didn't eat all the chocolate did ya?"  
  
Kero wiped his chocolate stained mouth with his paw and smiled nervously at the flaming Sakura, "No...okay, okay, I ate one."  
  
Checking her bag, Sakura moaned, "Of all the gifts, you just have to eat Syaoran, didn't ya?"  
  
"Well, it's might have something to do with the fact that *his* share is twice as big as mine!" Kero shouted and Sakura quickly clasped her hand around Kero's big mouth and released a relief when she found that no one had heard a word Kero said.  
  
"But you still know better than that!" Sakura snapped while Kero slowly turning purple from the lack of air.  
  
"Umm...Sakura," Tomoyo whispered in Sakura's ear, "Syaoran-kun is coming this way and you might want to give Kero-chan some air."  
  
"Oops!" Sakura quickly released her grip on the blue-faced Kero and greeted Syaoran, "Hey, Syaoran!"  
  
Slightly blushed a pinkish color, Syaoran mumbled, "Hey, Sakura." Out of the corner of his eye, Syaoran found a yellow stuffed animal glaring back at him, "YOU!"  
  
Kero got into a fighting stand with his paws in the front, "Yeah, what?"  
  
Tomoyo nudged Sakura gently the her elbow, "Come on, let's talk about this where they can't hear us."  
  
The two girls stepped a few feet away from the bickering boy and stuffed animal. Sakura anxiously turned around, "What should I do, Tomoyo-chan? Kero ate Syaoroan's chocolate."  
  
"It's alright," Tomoyo comforted Sakura, "Syaoran will understand or you can just make more today afternoon and give it to him."  
  
Sakura's face brightened, "Really?"  
  
"Yep!" Tomoyo nodded, "And I will help too."  
  
Sakura embraced Tomoyo whispering in her ears, "Thank you so much!"  
  
Tomoyo continued, "Besides, this would bee a really good time for you two to spend alone."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura frowned in confusion.  
  
Tomoyo sighed, "Come on, Sakura. Syaoran has been back from Hong Kong for a month and you two are still in the same place you started three years ago."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Sakura asked, still not understanding Tomoyo's point, "So?"  
  
Tomoyo looked over her shoulder seeing the young boy and the stuffed animal engaged in a staring contest, "You know, going steady with him, like in boyfriend girlfriend?"  
  
Sakura's face turned red as a ripe tomato, "Tomoyo!"  
  
"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo looked at her friend seriously, "You guys are perfect."  
  
"B-but," Sakura fiddled with her fingers lowering her voice, "he haven't even asked me yet."  
  
"Just wait, I am sure he will," Tomoyo replied, "and you can also ask him."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura shrieked, her face turning crimson.  
  
Tomoyo giggled, "Well, I have to go now, Sakura. I need to go deliver the Valentines for choir."  
  
Together, the two best friends headed back to their desks noticing Eriol for the first time sitting behind Tomoyo. The two girls greeted Eriol and huddled together again with Syaoran straining to hear and Kero being held in a distance by Sakura.  
  
While packing her bag, Tomoyo stated, "You'll never know, Sakura. Maybe you will get a Valentine from someone."  
  
"FROM WHO?" Syaoran shouted while Sakura giggled nervously.  
  
Smiling, Eriol chipped in, "I heard the choir is singing love songs this year."  
  
Tomoyo nodded, "Yep!" She reached into her bag and handed Eriol and Syaoran both a box of chocolate, "Happy Valentine's Day!"  
  
Sakura waved, "See you later today, Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
********************  
  
A bunch of teenagers sauntered into the room, interrupting the teacher's lesson. Mr. Terada sighed for the annual Valentine day event and paused for the group to hand out candy and flowers.  
  
Tomoyo beamed holding a stem of rose with a pink card tied onto it. She waved it in front of the fast-fallen asleep Sakura, "Sakura, guess what? Someone did send you a Valentine."  
  
Sakura gasped and reached for the rose, "But who?"  
  
"Read the card, Sakura," Tomoyo beamed and handed Chiharu a rose.  
  
Sakura opened the card delicately while Syaoran strained his neck to read it. A small shriek erupted from Sakura's throat reading the note with Syaoran's handwriting on it. She smiled at Tomoyo, "Maybe you're right after all."  
  
But Tomoyo's glance was caught by something else. She frowned at Eriol who secretly gave Sakura a sweet smile behind her back, *No way! Could Eriol be in love with Sakura?*  
  
Syaoran glared at Sakura's back, anger rising from his chest, *Who could it be?*  
  
********************  
  
Later that afternoon, Terada was interrupted again. This time he had a displeased look on his face. Still, he invited the choir in and sat back into his chair.  
  
As the head of the choir, Tomoyo announced, "Will Li Syaoran come up to the front?"  
  
Syaoran hesitated and staggered his way to the front of the room.  
  
Smiling warmly, Tomoyo handed him a card, "You have a singing Valentine!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Syaoran leaped up from the chair but was pressed down by Tomoyo again.  
  
With a flick of her hand, Tomoyo started the vocal.  
  
[You are my true love,  
  
You are my only love,  
  
No matter where you chance to go;  
  
I'll always be there for you  
  
To worship and care for you,  
  
For my Ephemeris told me so.]  
  
Syaoran slowly opened the card and smiled secretly reading Sakura's handwriting. *Sakura.* Unconsciously, he beamed at Sakura sitting in the audience seat.  
  
[I know I heard an angel chorus, dear,  
  
Their music seemed to play just for us, dear,  
  
The night you told me you were Taurus, dear.  
  
It was all in the stars.]  
  
Sakura frowned, *Who sends Syaoran a Valentine? Doesn't she know that it's MY Syaoran? Oh gosh, now I am sounded like Meiling...but I want Syaoran to be mine. Well, at least I can ask him later.* Sakura unfolded the card she received earlier:  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
Happy Valentine's Day! I have something to tell you, please meet me where we usually eat after school. Please, it's really important.  
  
Syaoran  
  
[I felt the beating of my heart at once  
  
So I decided it was smart at once  
  
To map out your entire chart at once  
  
To know it's all in the stars.]  
  
********************  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura waved to the brown-haired boy walking toward her.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran rushed up waving his Valentine around, "I got your message!"  
  
Sakura frowned, "What message?"  
  
"This," Syaoran unfolded his Valentine written in Sakura's handwriting.  
  
Dear Syaoran,  
  
Happy Valentine's Day! I really don't know what to give you so I hope you didn't get embarrassed by the singing today. Please met me where we usually eat after school, I have something to give you. Ja!  
  
Sakura  
  
"But, I didn't write this letter!" Sakura spluttered and took out her Valentine card, "You wrote this, didn't you?"  
  
"No!" Syaoran shouted, "Of course not!"  
  
"Then who is it?" Sakura cocked her head in deep thought.  
  
Syaoran looked disgusted, "Eriol."  
  
"Oh yeah, him," Sakura looked disappointed, "Well, then, I guess we don't have much to talk about."  
  
Grabbing Sakura's arm, Syaroan looked straight into Sakura's emerald eyes, "Don't go yet, I have something to tell you."  
  
Sakura stepped back looking intensely into Syaoran's eyes, "What?"  
  
Syaoran took a deep breath, "Although Eriol was the one that sent us the Valentines, he made me realize something that I should have long before."  
  
"What is it," Turning a slight pink, Sakura shifted her weight between her feet.  
  
"I should have done this when I got back here, Sakura," Syaoran gulped, "I thought it would be too early to ask you but Eriol made me realize that I cannot afford to lose you."  
  
"Syaoran," Sakura stepped closer to the blushing boy.  
  
Their eyes locked together unable to break away from each other. Finally Syaoran asked, "Would you be my girlfriend, Sakura?"  
  
"Yes!" Sakura nodded eagerly, "Of course, Syaoran, for you are my Valentine."  
  
Syaoran smiled at his new girlfriend and in slow motion, he bent down and kissed Sakura on her lips. The kiss elaborated on as love filled the air.  
  
In the bushes, Tomoyo lowered her camera seeing Eriol on the other side, her heart ached with pain. *Why, Eriol, why? You did so much for them...but what about me?*  
  
********************  
  
Tomoyo hastily put everything into her bag, tears began to flow out. *How could I be so stupid? Thinking that after all these years that Eriol will care for me especially after Miss Mitsuke left him...but NO! He's still in love with her. Why? Why is it so unfair!*  
  
Tomoyo collapsed onto the ground and cried her heart out, her emotions flooded all over. She reached into her drawer to grab some tissues that she stored only to find a note. With shaky hands, Tomoyo opened the note written in very formatted kanji.  
  
[I wish,  
  
You'll see me in a different light.  
  
Although,  
  
You never seem to notice I'm by your side.  
  
I soar,  
  
Every time you beam at me.  
  
With the wings,  
  
Woven with love and dreams.  
  
For you,  
  
Who smile so sweetly.  
  
You'll see,  
  
That my heart belongs to yours only.  
  
I hope,  
  
You can see through my heart  
  
And know  
  
With your understanding eyes.  
  
That I,  
  
Was silently watching you.  
  
For everytime  
  
I wish to come closer.  
  
I'll halt,  
  
In fear of scaring you away  
  
Don't hide,  
  
For I'll never hurt you ever.  
  
Be heal,  
  
Of the wounds that you have  
  
Embrace  
  
The ones that I offer.]  
  
Silently, Eriol walked into the room singing softly for his sapphire-eyed angel.  
  
[Could you,  
  
Be the one that I search so long?  
  
Don't cry,  
  
For I'll be besides you always.]  
  
"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo gasped, her eyes brightened with delights.  
  
Eriol handed Tomoyo a rosebud, his eyes full with love, "Would you be my Valentine?"  
  
********************  
  
Up in a tree  
  
Sakura lifted her head up from Syaoran's shoulder and cuddled next to him, "Syaoran, what are you doing with Tomoyo's camera?"  
  
(AN: beats me, I don't know how Syaoran got a hold of Tomoyo's camera ^^:;)  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"OH!" Sakura yawned and leaned closer against Syaoran fast fallen asleep.  
  
Syaoran smirked at the couple through the camera, *Just wait, Eriol. I will get you back.* He looked down and kissed Sakura lightly on her cheek, *Eriol, revenge will be the sweetest.*  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
YES! Arctic-chan's done! I know this is extremely stupid but I just really want to remember this Valentine for I am a member of "Making Friends' Lives Miserable Campaign." Pretty cool, huh? Okay, I know I am not really good at writing poetry but that's the way it is, I guess. Well, hopefully you guys enjoy it. Oh yeah, I probably won't write a sequel because I am fresh out of idea but I might later, such as next Valentine...hee hee. 


	2. White Valentine

Ta da! Whee...can't believe I wrote this so quickly after. Anyway, this one is about White Valentine's Day in Japan when the guys return Valentines to the girls and the gifts must be in white. I don't know much about this so some part of this is totally incorrect ^^;; Oh well, enjoy ^.^

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMPS and the only thing that I own is this story and the poem that I wrote especially for this.

Key:

*...*= thoughts

[...]= lyric

...= flashback/whatever

AN: Author's notes

**********************************************************************

A chocolate-haired teenager stared intensely at the screen adding sound effect and revising the film. He smiled satisfyingly at the result, "There, now you better watch out, Eriol."

********************

"Morning, class," the sensei walked up to the front of the room and motioned the students to sit down on their seats. "Today, we are going to watch a special film pertaining to our study of humanity."

The teacher inserted a tape into the VCR, and the screen began to glow.

on the screen

A raven-haired girl shoved her things hastily into her backpack, tears flowing down her cheeks. Suddenly, she collapsed onto the floor and reached for a tissue in her drawer. Frowning, she pulled out a slip of paper written in uniformed kanji:

[I wish,

You'll see me in a different light.

Although, 

You never seem to notice I'm by your side.

I soar,

Every time you beam at me.

With the wings,

Woven with love and dreams.

For you,

Who smile so sweetly.

You'll see,

That my heart belongs to yours only.

I hope,

You can see through my heart

And know

With your understanding eyes.

That I,

Was silently watching you.

For everytime

I wish to come closer.

I'll halt,

In fear of scaring you away

Don't hide,

For I'll never hurt you ever.

Be heal,

Of the wounds that you have

Embrace 

The ones that I offer.]

The girl's face was covered in tears once more, although with happiness. Behind her, a tall guy with wire-rimmed glasses appeared singing the last stanza:

[Could you,

Be the one that I search so long?

Don't cry,

For I'll be besides you always.]

Together they embraced and the screen dimmed.

The class applauded politely while classmates turn their heads towards Eriol and Tomoyo.

Sakura leaned closer to Tomoyo, "Wow, that's a good movie, Tomoyo!"

A beet-red Tomoyo smiled sheepishly. Behind her, Eriol glared at Syaoran.

"You and me, after school," Eriol mouthed the words silently.

The sensei frowned thinking to himself, *Weird, what happened to my tape? Although Eriol and Tomoyo are really good actor and actress.*

********************

"What do you want?" on top of the roof, Syaoran leaned against the fences, facing Eriol.

Eriol smirked, "What an ungrateful brat, I put you and Sakura back together, and this is how you pay me?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "We can be together without your help."

"Sure," Eriol scoffed. After a few seconds, Eriol demanded, "I want the tape."

"Why?" Syaoran raised his eyebrow, "so you can destroy it?"

"No!" Eriol blushed slightly, "that's really good taping quality. I'll even trade you with Tomoyo's collection of tapes!"

Syaoran started to calculate, "The ones with Sakura in them?"

"Of course!" 

"Deal!"

********************

"Good morning!" Tomoyo greeted the panting Sakura.

"Morning to you, Tomoyo!" Sakura smiled and lifted up a bag. "Happy White Valentine's Day!"

Tomoyo gasped, "Sakura! But today is supposed to be the guys' day."

"Who cares!" Sakura shrugged and then added, "But I hope Syaoran is getting me something!"

*I wish Eriol will do the same!* Tomoyo sighed dreamily.

(AN: nobody knows that E+T are going out yet ^_^)

********************

"Here!" Syaoran shoved the tape into Eriol's stomach.

Eriol grunted and shoved a super large bag into Syaoran's arms. Before he left, Eriol added sarcastically, "Happy White Valentine's Day, my little descendant!"

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a familiar shriek was hear, "KAWAII NE!"

A sweat-dropping Sakura stood next to Tomoyo while Tomoyo busied filming Eriol and Syaoran.

"You guys are so sweet! Look, Sakura, they even prepare valentines for each other!" Tomoyo rambled on, "Ohohohohohohohohoho..."

**********************************************************************

*sigh* I know it's short but I couldn't figure out what else to add on -.-;; Hope you guys find it funny though...although I didn't -.-;; And about when will I continue this...I don't know. Maybe a year later? ^^;;


End file.
